Unlike the Gaussian channel, the wireless channel suffers from multi-path fading. In such fading environments, reliable communication is made possible only through the use of diversity techniques in which the receiver is afforded multiple replicas of the transmitted signal under varying channel conditions.
Recently, information theoretic studies have shown that spatial diversity provided by multiple transmit and/or receive antennas allows for a significant increase in the capacity of wireless communication systems operated in Rayleigh fading environment. Two approaches for exploiting this spatial diversity have been proposed. In the first approach, channel coding is performed across the spatial dimension, as well as the time, to benefit from the spatial diversity provided by using multiple transmit antennas. The term “space-time codes” is used to refer to this coding scheme. One potential drawback of this schemes is that the complexity of the maximum likelihood (ML) decoder is exponential in the number of transmit antennas. A second approach relies upon a layering architecture at the transmitter and signal processing at the receiver to achieve performance asymptotically close to the outage capacity. In this “layered” space-time architecture, no attempt is made to optimize the channel coding scheme. Further, conventional channel codes are used to minimize complexity. Accordingly, a need exists for a layering architecture, signal processing, and channel coding that are designed and optimized jointly.